In the field of telecommunications in the broad meaning of the term, that is, when it is a matter of transmitting electrical data from a station "A" to a station "B", which are distant from one another, it is necessary to use connectors so as to connect the various elements to one another. Therefore, the connection must be as reliable as possible. In effect, a bad connection, at the level of the contact, vis-a-vis its respective housing, automatically causes the non-operation of one of the elements constituting the electrical data transmitter assembly. For this purpose, it is necessary to call on a technician to firstly locate the breakdown and secondly carry out the so-called repair. Therefore equipment which is as reliable as possible from the point of view of its conception, manufacture and control, is absolutely necessary.
In this field of data transmissions by means of connectors, quality is a major concern which manufacturers of this type of equipment must scrupulously respect, in particular in the case of multiple electrical connections, that is those using several tens of contacts arranged in as small a surface as possible, on the order of a few cm.sup.2, in which the contacts must cooperate with a complementary connector or, more specifically in accordance with the object of the invention, with a printed circuit board in which are provided complementary orifices capable of receiving the contacts of a connector.
In a more specific manner, the connectors presently used for this type of connection comprise contacts or pins which mount in housings provided in an insulating body which thus acts as a support. The number of said contacts placed in said body is determined depending upon use and the standards in force and is therefore very variable.
During the manufacture of this assembly composed of the insulating body and the contacts, said contacts are positioned in the body so as to prevent any degree of possible freedom for them and they are therefore integral with said body. Thus when, using an appropriate machine or even manually, this assembly is assembled with the orifices or holes provided in a printed circuit board, the result is particularly that, when the number of contacts is large, for example between 50 and 100, one or several of said contacts does not completely correspond sizewise to the respective orifice provided in the board due principally to the problem of manufacturing tolerances connected to the respective assembly of the contacts, the insulator and the orifices in the board. Therefore, for example, the end of the contact deteriorates the conductor layer deposited on the printed circuit before penetrating into the orifice, thus causing a power failure at the level of the circuit.
In addition, contacts which are difficult to engage in their orifices are subjected to mechanical stresses of the buckling and flaming type which could cause their partial or total deformation.
Thus, this type of connector assembly, which those in the art call a global insertion connector due to the fact that the contacts are integral with the insulating body in which they are arranged, has some disadvantages which, in spite of the present quality of manufacture, can cause incidents of the type mentioned above.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these various disadvantages by proposing for this purpose a method for insertion of a male contact into a female contact and thus avoiding possible deterioration of the printed circuit board, power cuts of the conductor layer deposited on the board and providing good mechanical holding of the contacts.